A very special day
by FluffyBookwurm
Summary: Harry has had a long day........... OOC-ness, Fluff, SLASH! HPDM oneshot
1. Part 1

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
**Author's note:** For Tipgardner who repeatedly makes me smile (and blush!), and who is a great mailpal. This is for you, sweetie, as a way of cheering you up (although I do hope you're not as tired as you were yesterday!) huggles Nat  
Thank you to Veer for her half of the story and of course for her betawork!!!! hugs

* * *

**Part 1**

Harry felt like all the life was sucked out of him by the time the meeting ended. Working for the Ministry had its advantages and it was certainly entertaining but the meetings were the absolute worst part of it. His department's supervisor had this talent of planning meetings at 4 or 5 pm and they always, always took longer than planned.

When he finally reached his office he checked his watch. 6.30. Draco was going to kill him by the time he'd get home. Harry knew he had something planned, so he had made sure to mention the meeting. He hoped he wouldn't have to sleep on the couch.

When he entered his office, the door closed, locked and he thought he heard a soft silencing spell being muttered. Then everything went black. When the lights came on again, he had to blink to make sure he was seeing it right.

His dull, functional office had been transformed to the inside of the gazebo of the house in Rome, the house where Draco had taken him for their honeymoon. He blinked. And again. And suddenly, on one of the benches, was Draco. Wearing a tight pair of jeans and a ……… Harry blinked again……… was that _his_ old Gryffindor tie? Draco moved his wrist and suddenly Harry was wearing a pair of tight jeans as well, but now combined with a Slytherin tie. He smiled. "Honey, I'm home." he tried, looking at Draco.

"So I see," Draco replied. His eyes and face not giving an inkling of what he felt or thought.

Harry knew he was in trouble now. Because even when Draco was slightly mad at him he always had warmth and love in his eyes. Not this time though. Oh boy, he thought, what do I do or say to convince him it wasn't my fault?

"Ehm….. what's with the scenery and the clothes, Draco?" Harry asked nervously.

Not very reassuring was the fact that Draco's face suddenly changed into a very sexy smirk. "Wouldn't you want to know."

"Ehm…. yeah I would. So….. what's going on?" Harry tried again.

"Don't tell me you have forgotten about what we always celebrate today!" Draco's voice sounded a bit harsh.

Harry tried to have coherent thoughts but was a tad distracted by a nearly naked Draco so near to him. "He does look sexy in Gryffindor colours" Harry thought. "No, stop that. Think of the date. What could it be." Suddenly Harry felt two hands stroking his back and abdomen. "Stop thinking of sex. Think of the date. The date. Date!" The hands didn't stop their taunting.

"It isn't his birthday. It certainly isn't mine. It is not Christmas either. It's not Halloween, and our anniversary isn't until next month. So what is it then? It wouldn't do me any good if I don't know what he means because I was terrifyingly late today."

"So tell me Harry, why are we dressed up like this?" Draco asked while his hands suddenly found themselves on Harry thighs.

"Uhm…" was all Harry could say. Meanwhile his mind was screaming in his head The Date! The Date!!

Now Draco's hands were mapping out his body, and he was talking to him in a low, deep voice. "I was so sure you'd remember this day, Harry, seeing as it is something we _participated_ in together." Then he softly blew on Harry's ear.

Work, brain, work! Harry was telling his braincells as he tried not to change into a puddle of goo under Draco's ministrations. The hardest part was when he heard Draco chuckle against his neck. Again, he made his brain take a tour over their calendar and suddenly, he knew. A big bright smile grew on his mouth, and he suddenly turned around, crushing Draco to him.

"Umph! Gracefull as ever, Potter!" Draco tried, not really sounding mad, as Harry was now planting kisses along his jaw and neck.

"And I know exactly what day it is today." Harry told him before proceeding to snog him senseless.

"Really?" panted Draco.

Harry nodded. "Today is the day we managed to make half a room blush and the other half faint."

* * *

Please Read & Review!

Feedback is appreciated, Flames are not. If you haven't got anything useful to say, please don't bother…

Thanks for reading! – Nat –


	2. Part 2

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Author's note:** Part 1 was writtten for Tipgardner who repeatedly makes me smile (and blush!), and who is a great mailpal. Parts 2 and 3 were made because I was asked to, and luckily inspiration and help came to me! Much praise and thanks go to Keikokin who was wonderful enough to test read _and_ beta it for me!! All in one day!!! Thank you so so much sweetie!! hugs Nat

* * *

**Part 2**

Draco's hands were now busy working on Harry's ass and Harry decided that Draco's neck needed a nibble. Harry praised himself at the sounds he managed to get out of Draco.

Meanwhile, Ron and Hermione were on their way to Harry's office, worried. When they had found neither Draco nor Harry at their home when they had called to see if they wanted to go for a drink, they had decided to see if Harry was still at his office, when fire-calling him hadn't worked. Reaching Harry's door, Ron reached for the doorknob to open it. It wouldn't go. It didn't take Hermione long to detect the locking and silencing charms.

"Looks like Draco's work," she said to Ron, who just looked at the locked door.

"Why would Draco lock and charm Harry's…………." Mid-sentence Ron stopped talking and his face turned red. "Ah," was all he said. Hermione just shook her head and took his hand in his. "But, 'Mione, it's not their anniversary. I know better than to come to their house when it's anniversary time!"

Hermione now had that crease on her forehead that said she was thinking very hard. Suddenly her eyes lit up.

"Ron, can you look through the keyhole and see anything?"

Knowing better than to argue with Hermione (and because he was curious himself), Ron sighed and looked. When he turned to look at Hermione, his face was even redder than before.

"Well? What did you see?"

"Uhm………welll…" Ron clearly had trouble getting the words out. "Uhm…. Harry, Draco, ties, naked, big chair."

Hermione now looked at him as if he'd gone mental, but then her face changed into a small smile. "Oh! Is it that day again!"

Ron, who is having trouble getting the images he saw out of his head so he can focus on his conversation with Hermione, looks at her and it's clear that he doesn't get it.

"Oh, Ron, the ties are a dead give away!"

Ron concentrated on the ties and tries to recall any past situation with Harry and Draco and ties. "'Mione, won't you just tell me? I know there's something, but I've probably purposely forgotten it…."

"Honestly Ron! Harry is your best friend! I would've thought you'd remember the important dates in his life!"

When he just stood there, looking at her with a blank expression on his face, she sighed and gave him a sweet kiss.

"Go back to the morning of our Graduation of Hogwarts, Ron. Do you remember what happened when we came down to breakfast?"

Ron groaned as his mind wandered back to the day that was eventful in more ways than one.

_He'd woken up and had found Harry's bed with the curtains drawn back and already made. He'd shrugged his shoulders and figured Harry was very excited about graduating and had gotten up early. So he had showered and gotten dressed quickly and made his way to the Common Room. He had found Hermione there, waiting for him, but she hadn't seen Harry._

_"He must've gone down already," he'd said to Hermione and she'd agreed. _

_When they'd reached the Great Hall Harry wasn't there either, and none of the other Gryffindors had seen him. Now they did worry. After their breakfast they started a search. Halfway through their search they found out that Draco Malfoy was missing too. Now they slowly started to get frantic, because both Harry and Draco missing at the same time could only mean one thing. They'd gone after each other to finally end the ongoing feud that was between them._

_After being around the castle for a while, they decided to head down to the Dungeons, to see if the Slytherins had more luck. On their way to the Slytherin Common Room, they came by a classroom that had drawn a lot of people. When some of them saw them coming, they called them over. "Granger! Weasley! You might want to have a look at this!"_

_It turned out to be Snape's classroom, where they soon saw the Professor himself was present, as was Professor McGonagall, a lot of Slytherins and more and more Gryffindors were coming down to the classroom now too._

_When Ron and Hermione made their way into the classroom, they had to grab each other to prevent themselves from falling over. _

_"Since Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley are here, maybe NOW you'd care to explain to us exactly WHAT is going on here?" Snape's voice was sharp and the words spat out. His dark eyes shot daggers. _

_What Ron and Hermione saw was something they hadn't ever dreamed off. _

_Sprawled on Snape's desk, were Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy, wearing only a pair of tight faded jeans and wearing a school tie. Only Draco was wearing Gryffindor tie and Harry a Slytherin one. And Harry was sitting in Draco's lap, looking comfortable, sated and thoroughly snogged._

_"Good morning, Hermione, Ron!" Harry had sounded very cheerful._

_"Mr. Potter, this is no time for jokes!", Professor McGonagall had said, exasperation sounding in her voice. "Please explain yourselves." _

_"Well, Professor, the thing is, Draco and I have buried the hatchet." _

_Draco had smirked at those words and had whispered in Harry's ear "That's not all I buried." Unfortunately, Hermione stood close enough so she could hear it, and understood what made Harry blush so._

_Professor Snape just stood there, glaring. "Mr. Malfoy?"_

_"It's true, Professors. Harry and I have decided that this charade has gone on long enough." He'd glanced around the room to make sure everyone heard him. "We are done fighting."_

_A sigh of relief went through those present. _

_"In fact…" he continued with a kiss to Harry's temple that made some gasp, "we are so done fighting that we will be moving in together this summer." He looked around the room daring anyone to say anything. _

_"Harry?" Hermione had asked softly. "How long has this been going on?"_

_Harry blushed and shot Hermione a sideway glance. "Uhm…for the most part of this year, actually. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but we couldn't risk it."_

_She'd nodded, and then decided she wanted some fun as well. "Prove it."_

_"Miss Granger!" Professor Snape positively hissed. "20 points from…" _

_Hermione had shook her head. "I'm sorry, Professor, but the awarding and deduction of points has stopped as of midnight. You should know that." _

_"Granger?" Draco had asked, intrigue clear._

_"Prove that you're serious." She had raised her eyebrow._

_Draco gave her a broad smile, that made even more gasps come from the assembled crowd._

_All the while Ron had stood there, trying to take it all in and wondering why Hermione was so calm and…well, not surprised._

_And then … that was when Draco had turned Harry's face towards him and had kissed him deeply, lovingly and thoroughly. It was also when half the room had fainted, counting Professors Snape and McGonagall and had left the rest blushing well until the Graduation Ceremony._

Ron snapped out of it and looked at Hermione who was looking at that door with a secret smile on her face. Looking at the woman he loved, and thinking of Harry who was so clearly very happy, gave him an idea.

"'Mione?"

"Yes Ron?" She looked at him, her brown eyes warm and shining.

"I think I still have my Gryffindor tie in one of my drawers at home…" He wiggled his eyebrows at her.

Before he knew it, he had his arms full of his very enthusiastic wife and apparated them back to their house.

* * *

Please Read & Review!

Feedback is appreciated, Flames are not. If you haven't got anything useful to say, please don't bother…

Thanks for reading! – Nat –


	3. Part 3

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Author's note:** Part 1 was writtten for Tipgardner who repeatedly makes me smile (and blush!), and who is a great mailpal. Parts 2 and 3 were made because I was asked to, and luckily inspiration and help came to me! Much praise and thanks go to Keikokin who was wonderful enough to test read _and_ beta it for me!! All in one day!!! Thank you so so much sweetie!! hugs Nat

* * *

**Part 3**

Two weeks later Harry and Draco were invited over to have diner at Ron and Hermione's house. All the invitation said was that they had a surprise and wanted to tell them in person. Harry had looked forward to it ever since he'd received the invitation. But his enthusiasm changed after his visit to the doctor's. He'd been feeling off for a while and had lost his appetite. Draco had been worried over him, since Harry was still on the skinny side.

When Draco apparated them to Ron and Hermione's front door, he looked at Harry. Concern went through him as he took in Harry's pale complexion.

"Harry? Are you feeling all right?" He cupped Harry's cheek.

Harry gave him a soft smile and pressed his cheek into Draco's hand. "I am just fine, don't worry so. I'll talk to you about it tonight, all right?"

"Hmm." Draco wasn't convinced. "If you don't feel good, just tell me and I'll take you home."

At that moment Ron opened the door and they were ushered in. When they sat on the sofa and each had a mug of steaming tea in their hands, they watched in bemusement as Ron fussed over Hermione.

"Uhm………… Hermione? What's the surprise?" Harry finally asked. He couldn't take the tension anymore. "I've been thinking about it ever since the invitation came."

Hermione blushed. Draco was fascinated. Harry had been blushing a bit in the past week. It was part of the strange things that had been going with Harry. This was interesting, he thought.

"Well..." Ron started, then looked at Hermione and took her hand between his.

"Guys?" Harry asked.

"I'm pregnant!" Hermione exclaimed, a big bright smile on her face. Ron just stood there, beaming like the proud father he would be. "And we'd like you to be the godfather to the baby."

Harry nodded but remained quiet and Draco couldn't resist asking. "Harry? Aren't you happy?"

Harry turned his face so he could look Draco in the eye, and Draco saw Harry's eyes and gasped. They were bright green and shining with an inner happiness. "Well, I do have a bit of a surprise of my own, actually," he said. He took Draco's hand between his own and took a deep sigh. "I'm pregnant too."

"Draco? What's wrong? Don't you want the baby?" Harry asked softly.

"You just had to prove me wrong, Harry."

"What do you mean Draco?"

"Just when I thought I couldn't get any happier you give me more of you to love."

The next weekend they were expected at The Burrow, where Ron and Hermione would be doing their announcement again, but this time to the Weasleys, the Grangers. Draco had asked Severus Snape to attend the evening and had needed to put a lot of Malfoy charm in it. Amazingly, Snape seemed to get along fine with Bill Weasley and they were talking in a corner. Both Ron and Harry were very grateful to Bill. When all were present, Ron and Hermione stood together to make their announcement. The twins helpfully provided an explosion to get everyone's attention.

Harry and Draco stood to the side, Harry leaning against Draco's chest. Draco, who had his arms possessively around Harry and his hands protectively on Harry's still flat belly, was planting soft kisses on Harry's cheek.

"We have an announcement to make," Ron said, pride in his voice. "Hermione is pregnant!"

The Weasleys and Grangers cheered while Snape tried not to sneer too much.

"Ron?" Molly asked all teary voiced.

"Yes Mum?"

"Have you thought about…?"

"Yes, we have," Ron said and looked over to Harry and Draco. "Harry has agreed to be the child's godfather."

More cheers and more contained sneering from Snape. Draco felt so happy at that moment; that he couldn't resist. He untangled himself from Harry and dragged him so that they were standing next to Ron and Hermione.

"Uhm. Yes. Harry and I too have an announcement to make," he said.

"Oh, come on Malfoy!" Fred shouted. "We know you love Harry and that Harry loves you!"

Draco glared and in so doing stopped any snickers that were about to come out.

"Yes well, this is a special announcement so I'd like everyone's attention." He stood tall and put his arm around Harry's shoulders. "Harry's is pregnant too and Hermione will be godmother."

He braced himself for the shouting and questioning to commence. Instead all he heard were THUDS. Almost everyone had fainted, including Snape, the exceptions being Fred, George and Molly Weasley. The reason Molly hadn't fainted was that she had thrown herself at Draco and between sobs he heard her exclaim "Thank you! You've made Harry and us so happy!"

_The End_

* * *

Please Read & Review!

Feedback is appreciated, Flames are not. If you haven't got anything useful to say, please don't bother…

Thanks for reading! – Nat –


End file.
